Lass Bounty
by We.Exist
Summary: Forced into marriage out of duty to her parents, a young woman first rush into love is rocky to say the least. Could a legendary pirate be able to sway her thoughts? This is rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was only the wee moments of the morning when the young maiden silver eyes opened. The eyes that were claimed to caught the soul of anyone who gazed into them, or at least that was the tale her mother would tell to those that cared for her stories. The maiden however wasn't as willingly to listen to her mother's tales. In fact, Alice Mason D'Cinu the third didn't care for stories, or much of anything for that matter. After learning of her engagement to Douglas Raver Le'Nordat the ninth, she had lost all interest in her daily habits. She no longer busied herself with her painting, or her singings. Not even the piano could bring about her happiness. Only 19 years old, Alice had no wish to be married to a man nearly three times her age! Not to say Douglas was not attractive, for he was; he was not the man she wanted to be with. She was well aware that women in this age could not make their own decision and need a well-off man to succeed in life. Although the idea of her hand being taken by a man never mattered much to Alice, but now with her engagement looming closer, the idea terrified her.

The only thing Alice had to look forward was the arrival of her 10 year old cousin, Anna, who would be arriving the fortnight.

"Ms, Alice," Eisabella, her personal maid, hurried into her room, huffing when she saw Alice still lying on her bed, "Ms. Alice! You mustn't keep your mother and father waiting!"

Alice remained lying, unaware of Eisabella banter; her senses were focused on the raging waters outside of her room. Before, her love for the sea was endless. Now it only brought her dread; a remainder that her marriage would take place on that very sea.

"Ms. ALICE!" Eisabella cried, shaking the unmoving child, "Are you alright? Ms. ALICE?"

"Eisabella..." Alice muttered, pushing the woman's hands off her, "Let's go."

Upset that her focus had been destroyed, Alice rolled away from Eisabella, and climb out of bed, "Heaven, you make it seem as though I'm a sleeping beauty,"

"You should be," Eisabella smiled warmly, beginning to brush Alice' hair, "As your knight shall soon arrival to kiss you and take away you to your castle,"

Lowering her silver eyes to the ground, Alice release the breath she was holding. How she wished everyone would stop mentioning that man! If it were possible, she would cut off her ears just to stop the sound of his name from entering them! Her married was only 2 days away! For heaven sakes, could anyone stop mention him and let her enjoying her remaining days without the constant remaining of her husband to-be?

After her pale blonde hair was combed to a near perfection, Eisabella hurried off to retrieve the elegant white and blue dress her father had purchased the month before. That accursed dress! The only reason she was being made to wear that horrible dress was because it was made to destroy her waist into that of a broom stick and liberate her chest only to make it into a monster act of cleavage. Her village already knew of the married, she didn't need travelers to see her, so out of character, walking around like a well-paid whore. Of course, Alice has never met a whore, but after hearing the rumors and words exchanged in the maids' room about so-and-so stay with so-and-so for his wealth or something of sort, she was able to gather an understanding.

Waiting patiently for Eisabella to return, Alice once again began to loose herself in the lustiest roar of the sea. What had she done to receive such torture?

"ALICE!" Mother called, charging into her room without even so much as a warning, "Child? What is taken so long? Why aren't you dress? The wedding ship is preparing to leave!"

Staring at her mother, Alice tried to understand the phrase her mother has just sprayed. Wedding Ship. Leave. Dress...Why was the wedding ship leaving?

"Mother? I do not understand? Was not Ana suppose to accompany on the fortnight? The ship is two days early?"

"Well, maybe if you'd stop and pay attention to the world around you and your responsibilities you would of realized that today is the date that the ship is departing! Get Dressed! Lord Douglas will not enjoy that his new-wife is a laze-about!"

It couldn't be today...it couldn't! Ana had not arrived! Her father had promised her, not to mention the letters Ana had written to her, to be her before the wedding! "Where is Ana?" Alice asked calmly, unaware of a small vein appearing on her mother's temple,

"Get Dress, daughter! It is your wedding day and you are not at all prepared for this! Where is that maid? EISABELLA! EISABELLA! Get my daughter dressed this instant!"

Eisabella hurried in, the package tightly in her arms and she bowed and apology, "Sorry madam, Right away Madam,"

"She had better be ready with the next moments understood! Or I'll have your head,"

Rolling her eyes, Alice stepped off her bed, and began discarding her night-grown as her mother left in a huff. "You mustn't upset your mother. She is on her last wit!" Eisabella warned her hand on her neck,

"She always on her wits ends," Alice muttered, shifting uncomfortable as her corset was placed around her waist.

Although she never saw herself as chubby, Alice' mother often insisted on her being unattractive, especially in the hips and waist but mainly the bosom...how she hated that woman.

No she didn't, but he mother made her hate herself. Nothing she ever did was ever enough for her mother. Not her paintings, nor her piano lessons…not even her singing. Some days it felt as though she was only dead weight for her mother. Maybe that's why she wanted Alice to be married off so soon...she was only 14 for goodness sake!

Grunting in discomforted, Alice struggled to inhale as Eisabella once again pulled at the string of the corset. "Where...where's Ana?" Alice asked, hiccupping as the breath was taken from her,

"Ana's ship has been delayed from a storm. Your father has arranged it so that Ana will meet you afterwards,"

"So I'm to be married without my cousin by my side?" Alice asked, in a shock, "Is she alright? Is she hurt? How long was the storm?"

"Ms. Alice, Ana is safe with the best sailors in all of England," Eisabella assured her, making Alice frowned,

"I will not go if Ana isn't there? I cannot be married without see Ana as I am before!"

"Ms. Alice, you cannot do that...Lord Douglas will have the last say. So maybe if you dress yourself to glow, maybe Lord Douglas will allow the wedding to be delayed,"

"Why would you want to delay the wedding?" Alice mother snapped, frowning when she saw Alice only half dress, "Eisabella are you taking this seriously? She is not ready? Why do I even bother!" she complained, as Alice father came in

"Dear, calm down," he sighed tiredly, before looking up at his daughter smiling proudly, "Alice, you look like an angel,"

Smiling at the compliment, Alice bowed elegantly.

"Thank you, father," Alice beamed, before remembering Ana, "Is Ana alright?"

"Yes," he sighed, "We received notice yesterday. I wanted to speak to you about it yesterday, but you locked yourself in your room, so I supposed you wanted some time alone. But yes, everything has been pushed up so that Ana can arrive in time. I made the arrangements" he muttered, before looking hopefully at Alice, "hoping that they would please you,"

Smiling at his honesty, Alice bowed again, "I am gratefully for your thoughts. And I am more than happy to board my wedding ship knowing that Ana will be at my side when I do walk down the aisle,"

"I'm grateful," he smiled, as Eisabella finished Alice' dress, "You look so beautiful Alice,"

"Thank you," Alice smiled as her mother rolled her eyes,

"I do beg your pardon but the carriage is awaiting us! We should not keep the Lords and Ladies waiting,"

"Yes dear," Father strained, following his wife as she leave, before looking over his shoulder, "I'm leaving her in your care Eisabella, please take care of her,"

"Yes, your lordship," Eisabella bowed, blushing for the acknowledgement,

Unaware of the exchange between her father and maid, Alice mind wander to her cousin. The last time that had met was 2 years ago, where Ana had just developed longing for a young man (well, not really young as he was about 18 while she was 10) who delivered mail to her parents. This loved seemed to continued for the duration of 2 years until Ana contact her telling her that he was to wed another.

Throughout her childhood, Alice remember watching over Ana as if she was her sister. Because she was the only daughter of Lord and Lady D'Cinu, she was often away from others so when she first met Ana (who went through the exact opposite of her -- having only 12 other siblings), the two seemed to click right away. They were in separate from a early age; always found together, playing or hiding. Their favorite hobby was to paint one another.

Alice laughed at the memories. Ana could not draw as well as she hoped for, especially compared to Alice' drawings, and often complained but it was oh so refreshing when they are together. Oh, how she loved reading the continuous letters from her cousin. Ana experiences never seemed to falter, as the young girl seemed to be everywhere something exciting occurred. So unlike Alice' dull boring life. Ana was always traveling with her family to view new sights, mainly to expanded her fathers fortune, but it was more about the lengths Ana was able to go because of her father's free will...Alice wouldn't admit it but she was terrible envious of her favorite sun spot.

"Alice!" Eisabella cried, coming back into the room, "How can you space out at a time like this! The carriage is waiting!"

Why was everyone yelling at her today? Was it her fault everything was a jumble mess...yes probably because she demanded for Ana to be on her wedding day…

"I am coming," Alice shouted, not be too rude, but to increase her haste.

Picking up the dress, Alice quickly made her way out of her room and down the circular stairs with Eisabella hot on her trails. "Alice," Mother groaned, shaking her head and she made her way out of the house, "You must breathe properly or your chest...if you want to call it that will explode,"

"Yes mother," Alice sighed, taking deep breathes, trying to reduce the redness of her chest. Was it her fault father brought such a small dress?

Truly what women would want to where something so small and tight was beyond her.


	2. Chapter 2

Update 1 of 2. Sorry for taking so long . If you like it please keep reviewing...comments make me smile and I write faster.

PS thanks yuki for the head up.

* * *

Uru waited patiently for his cousin to return, hopefully will be good news. Their time was short in planning due to the incompetence of Joachim and that brat, but he didn't have the luxury of killing them because of that time factor. Weren'y they aware that things are getting hard, and with all these pathetic white skin morons roaming around, it becomes difficult for them to find business and without business, there would be no spoils, and without spoils, you get cranky crew members. Flexing his fingers on his arm muscles, Uru let out a sigh as he opened his amber eyes gazing at the pavement in front of him. His unruly brown hair obstecting his views didn't seem to bother him at all as he remained in the corner of the alleyway, the crowded street just a block or so ahead of him.

It was late in the morning, but still the air remained with the scent of the port; a smell that could send Uru's stomach turning, but was always welcome. Every since he could remember, he hated the sea. When he and his parents were coming over to Russia from Japan, the only thing he could remember was the sickness and the fishes as they ate at his breakfast, lunch and dinner. Although he hated the ocean, it still reminder him of the few times that he was with both his parents.

He's father worked with the War, and was killed for his loyalty, so he was never home the majority of the time. His mother was a home wife, and although she would complain about their lifestyle, Uru's love for her was endless. Unfortunately his mother suffered death from the hands of monsters. Those few memories gave Uru reasons to move on with his life; to find a home of his own. Maybe it was because he longed for that feeling of happiness or something, whatever the reason Uru still found himself on the sea, for the majority of his days even; surprisingly how one could actually get use to the damn sea.

"Uru," Kurado muttered, resting a hand on Uru's shoulder, "It has been set."

"I feel that a 'but' is coming on," Uru muttered. Pushing off of the wall, Uru stood a full head taller then Kurado, even though they were only a few years difference.

"But we need to perform a 'switch'." Kurado smirked, glad to see his cousin's sense still on guard.

"How so?" he asked, pulling the cloak so that his tanned face would be hidden. He watched as Kurado did the same

"We need to swap places with the performers before anyone notices. Karin is already in place. What order should I give to Keith?"

Groaning slightly, Uru scratched his forehead, "Keith will be in charged. Tell him he needs to meet up with us just after midnight two days from now. Also, make sure Karin has a way to get back onto the ship,"

"Yes," Kurado muttered, as he began heading down the narrow passage.

Now I just need to find those performers.

One thing about begin half Russian, half Japanese, Uru skills were countless. He appeared as an exotic beast, bronze skin, unruly brown hair; he basically looked like an outside in this world, but with the skills he had acquired living on his own, and fending for himself, had proven that he was more capable of surviving in any terrain then any white men with a pile of money. If Uru had learnt anything over the years it was the money only spoke volumes for those with it; everyone else it was unnecessary trauma.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice never knew that Eisabella was so prone to seasickness; but it was evident watching the poor lady curl up on the small bed that resided in the small room she was given. Generous husband indeed to give her handmaid such a poor roomette, especially given the size of this ship!

Sighing, Alice yawned, looking for something to keep herself busy. The ship was large but empty; filled with gifts that couldn't be touch, and people too excited, priss and posh to be concerned with her. So she had come to Eisabella hoping for someone to talk to, but after seeing the sight of the poor woman, forgot her on wishes.

Looking around, her eyes resting on some knitting Eisabella was working on before her stomach decide to turn. It was bundled in the corner of Eisabella room, so Alice figure that she had gotten upset and thrown it there; that or it flew over then when her stomach turned. Alice had never learned knitting or sewing for that matter. Her talents were most focused on her musical aspects and drawing capability but she now consider taking it up, but it was probably due to the boredom she felt.

Looking onto Eisabella's design, Alice had to tilt her head to examine the odd...thing. It looks like a shoe...or half of a shoe? Much too small for Eisabella…And that would be an understatement! It was more as if it were to fix that of an infant's...was Eisabella pregnant? No. Alice may space out often but she would have noticed if Eisabella was pregnant. In fact, Eisabella was smaller than she. Could it be her mother...ha! Eisabella is frightened by her mother; there would be no reason to knit her mother anything. And besides that, Mother and Father are at ends for the moment, the likely hood her mother being pregnant, by her father at least, was slim at best.

Smiling at the pink pattern, Alice wondered what her own offspring may be like. Although she never had considered it, Alice was confident that she wanted a boy. Although she loved Ana, having a boy around would be so much fun. In the same village, which she had lived for all her life, the gents were so fun and playful, but a little too rough for her taste. But the idea brought a hopefully smile to Alice lips. Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad...if she could produce an offspring to keep her company.

Laughing, Alice was unaware of Eisabella's movements, and was shocked when the small knitting was ripped from her hands.

"What are you doing?!" Eisabella screamed, shoving the knitting under some blankets,

"I was lonely," Alice answered, "So I came to see you, but you were moaning. I brought you a glass of water, remember. I had no where else to go so I stayed,"

"Why...where did you find this?" Eisabella asked, calming down a bit,

"On the floor." Alice answered, before smiling and adding, "It's a nice design. Who is it for?"

"No one," Eisabella snapped, rubbing her head,

Slightly taken aback by the reaction, Alice decided that she probably shouldn't pry. But it was so odd for Eisabella to be so edgy...curiosity seemed to always get the better of her.

"Who's it for?"

"No one,"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying!"

"You're getting angry,"

"Because someone will not drop it,"

"I just want to know whose it for; it's not a hard question,"

"It doesn't concern you, Alice,"

"So it is for someone! Or maybe it's for you,"

Inhale deeply, Eisabella groaned, holding her stomach, "Please leave me alone, Alice. I feel sick and I cannot stomach this ache and you at the moment,"

Frowning at the insult, Alice stood up and left the room.

How rude Eisabella was being today. She would have to remember this for a later date when Eisabella was more agreeable...still, Alice felt slightly depress that the only person she could talk to had just shut her out.

Walking down the hallway and heading towards the room she was given, Alice cringed remember how her mother wanted her to try on her wedding dress for the ninth time. She couldn't go back to her room...She wouldn't! That women had become impossibly sweet every since Sir Douglas was in line of sight; it was disgusting how she would coo over Alice' hair and ask her if she was comfortable, as if she was a good mother indeed! A two-faced jackal if Alice had ever seen one! Marrying off her only child for some stupid reason; it was probably for Sir Douglas' wealth...not for love...not for anything noble.

When the arrangements had been made, Alice had asked her father why she would have to marry. He's answer had made Alice feel empty inside as if wealth and power were the only things that were able to make the world a better place. No, she had never thought much of marriage, but would not it be grand to wake up next to someone you love instead of a man that request your hand by your parents.

Oh, how she did wish for Ana to be by her side. She felt like crying.

No, it was more like dying. This empty feeling of nothingness. That no love would follow her as she would just be at the mercy of those with power over her. It didn't matter that Sir Douglas was convinced he love her. It didn't matter that her father was proud of her. It didn't matter that she could walk all over her mother when Sir Douglas was around...

She didn't love him. Yes, she was young, and she was probably naive. But, so what?! She knew her emotions better then anyone else!

She didn't love him.

Stopping just before the entry of the hall to her bedroom, Alice eyes widen as this whole revelation hit her. She was marrying a man she had never known expect her for few visits he gave. She didn't know anything of him; he could be a villain or abusive. She could be sentencing herself to death for all she knows! She would only know after the wedding had taken effect.

It scared her! It scared her even more then everyone around her, everyone close to her, were treating her so negativity. Her mother was only respecting her so that she will gladly walk down the aisle. Her father was too hopeful for this arrangement and now Eisabella was now treating her without regard...what was happening?

Her world was turning upside down...no. It would be better if the world would be upside down. This was more like the ground from under her was corroding, forcing her to fall into the grips of the vengeful earth.

Alice was frighten...she was scared.

And most of all,

She was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

He hated how a head could crank under pressure, watching the fluids rush out of the head made him sick to his stomach that our bodily fluids would be in such a rush to exit the host. Shaking his head, Kurado removed the garment from the man, before pulling it on himself. Not his style, personally, but it would do for what they were about to do. On this man's wedding day, he'd be lying on his wedding bed, he's intestines lying beside him with Uru's sword dug deep into him. His bride would have a crueler fate; be sold to slavery at the nearest port. But it wasn't strange for him. Not anymore. The had don't worst, but in nights time, this ship would be a ghost ship.

Piracy. One would ever expect a trained samurai such as himself to be wasting time hunting for bounty, and booty; but here he was. About to board a ship of wealth man that would soon be dead. How Uru did it was beyond him. Yes, he had taken life, more then once even, but he never saw himself as a robber, or a common thief. He…they all did it to survive. The world was so harsh and cheating, everyone need to only focus on themselves to survive, to be able to wake up each morning and continue living. Regardless, Kurado couldn't believe where his story had ended up.

He came to this country, looking for Uru after word of the death of his mother reached the ears of his own mother. He wanted to bring Uru back to Japan, back with the rest of the family so he wouldn't be alone and wouldn't have to bear this weight. Innocent reason to leave home, unfortunately for him, his first encounters made him despise the white man. He would admit, with his skin tone and eyes, it was a dead give away he was not from around here, but how could men constantly point out these flaws without caring of their action. It wasn't as though he was bitter about it; it was his first time having to face 'racial' hatred as Uru called it. It was difficult to deal with, but somehow he managed. He had met people, of all colors, shapes and sizes, that were indifferent to his skin tone, making it easier to deal with the torment, but he would never, he couldn't forgot about those people who made him feel as those he was a sinner, so unclean and _unrefined_. He had hated.

He had found Uru, quietly suffering with a new pack of people, on a boat, stealing. At the time, he had spoken about the piracy because somehow he had justify it in his mind that the white skin deserved it. And now was much too late to complain since they have been doing this for roughly 2 years. He could probably just go home, but he promised his mother to bring Uru back, and currently Uru had no intention to return to Japan, a place he could barely call home (as he lived in Russia for the majority of his life; in fact the two had only met when he was just a infant) to grieve with people that could only called him family because of his father. Even with knowing that, he couldn't just leave Uru here. He was going to bring Uru home; he would just need to be patient until Uru decided it was time.

Walking behind Uru, Kurado wonder excatly when Uru had become this strong man. When they were children, Kurado could remember as if it was yesterday, how Uru would hide behind his mother's legs when someone knew would come to play. He didn't like being with the other children, because they would gather around him and probe him with questions about his difference appearance. Of course, Kurado was far from innocent as he had been one to ask several of those questions, but he did it out of curiosity, not out of spite. After getting Uru to open but, the two had become close, Uru only leaving the grasp of his mother to be with him for no more then half of day before hurrying back to her. He had missed Uru after he left Japan for a new island, but the two had made a promise to meet once again, and show how strong they had become.

But now looking back on his own life, could Kurado even compare to the trials Uru had faced alone?

Orphan because of the war and monsters, Kurado could not begin to imagine the torture it meant. Even under the japanese performance robes, Kurado couldn't help but admire the appearance of Uru's back. It was encouraging, and prompting to see this, especially when he first met Uru, whom defend him for the white man. Even since then, Kurado had selfishly fed off the courage of his cousin, he was so reliant of him, it wouldn't be a surprise if Uru were to turn around and tell him to head home. But he didn't, which made Kurado respect him even more.

What reason could be behind Uru's potency, Kurado couldn't help but wish to gain something of the sort. So sort of inner power that would make him unflinching and brave; of course no such thing existed. It was all in ones mind and in ones heart that would make the difference of whether to be eaten or survived. He would still strive for it, he had too, out of fear Uru would grow tried of him, out of fear of being on his own in this strange land; for that matter alone, he would get stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

Hurrying through the corridor, Alice cried when the boat turned, forcing her to smash herself against the wall. Holding her head, Alice cringed as the boat continued to sway in its own ridiculous path. If only this trip could get better rather then worst.

It was a bad day...of all days! After being alone for hours, Alice had had enough! Everywhere she went, people were either shooing her away or reminding her of the places a _woman_ shouldn't be...it's the week of her wedding! Curse her luck! And if that wasn't bad enough, Ana wasn't set to come until the new moon, which was two night away! She couldn't stand it!

"Daijoubu?"

Looking up, Alice screamed as an odd face with horns appeared in front of her, "AH!" she cried, jumping up, only to be slammed into the wall again by the waves. Feeling dizzy, Alice let out a gasp when she began to fall forward.

Everything was going in slow motion, as she fell foreword. The stranger's around came around to wrap around her waist and prevent her body from contact with the opposite wall and then floor. For some reason, Alice was compelled to stay in the arms of this man; she didn't feel threaten or afraid...in fact she just wanted to stay in this position and ignore this whole wedding business.

But, nothing was going her way today.

"What are you doing!" Eisbella cried, panicking, coming around the ship's corner, hand's brace on the wall for support,

Letting the man place her back on her feet, Alice groaned in frustration of loss of the warmth, but mentally slapped herself when she realized she was in the arms of a man with horns.

Grabbing her wrist, Eisbella quickly bowed an apology, pulling Alice down with her to bow, "We are sorry to have distracted you," Eisbella smiled, before dragging Alice away,

After turning a corner, Eisbella hissed, "What are you doing! Your mother is searching for you! She's ordered me out of my bed to find you! And I find you with this man!"

"Wait!" Alice cried, a blush impaling her cheeks, "What are you saying! You told me to leave you alone, and Mother shooed me out of the door when I saw her last! And I was not with that man! That's not even a man! It has HORNS!"

"It's a Japanese performer," Eisbella cried, "Do you not listen to anything child! If for a wedding gift I could wish anything, I wish for you to have sense!"

Embarrassed and ashamed, Alice turned her heel and headed the back the way they came. "Alice!" Eisbella cried before following her, hot on her trail, "What has gotten into you! You have only been disrespectful this whole day. I know you have been upset for Ana's late arrival but that is no reason to take it out on everyone in the ship! It is your wedding and these people are only here because of you!"

Stopping, Alice face fell as sound as the words left Eisbella's mouth. Taken a deep breath, Alice snapped.

"Leave me alone!" Alice snapped, turning completely around to glare daggers at Eisbella, "I am upset and I do not wish to speak with anyone until Ana gets here! If you so need to inform my mother, you can just relay that message onto her and leave me be! But, I warn you, leave me be or I shall jump off this accursed boat to a much peaceful alterative!"

Turning her heel, Alice stomped off with her head held high. If she was going to be forced to marry, and be pushed around, she might as well not take it for the limited freedom she had left.


	6. Chapter 6

Not caring where she was going, Alice didn't care who she walked passed, she refused to meet anyone's eyes or speak to anyone for that matter. She was upset and no counseling could reach her, regardless of how upset she was making people. They were indeed the cause for this so they would reap their rewards!

Entrance in her own world, Alice had not noticed the figure in front of her until the ship had taken a turn and knocked her into them once again. This was the second time she met that man, and she still screamed, "AH!"

Setting her straight, the man cover his ears before placing a finger to the mouth of the…the mask. "Wakarimasu ka?" it asked, making Alice face drop. What language was he speaking? Was it even a him? Naturally, she thought it was a him since he was able to pick her up without a hitch, but it could be a powerful woman. And that was under the consideration that it was the same man; Eisbella mention performers, which would led one to believe there was more then one, but Alice couldn't be certain if it was a slip of the tongue or the truth.

Watching her, the man sighed before lightly touching her forehead and then his chest, "Kurado,"

Knocked out of her trance, Alice leaned closer, as he pat his chest, muttering "Kurado,"

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, her hands clapping together as she realized what was happening in, "You're name is Ku-Kur-?"

Smiling, the man nodded in approval, "Kur-a-do,"

"Kurado," she smiled, taking a step back, to perform a curtsey. Standing upright, Alice patted her owe chest before sounding out her own name, "Al-i-ce,"

"Alice," Kurado answered perfectly, before pointing over to a small scratch on her forearm, "Daijoubu? Wakarimasu ka"

"Oh," Alice started, softly patting the wound. Not feeling a stinging and numbing pain, she decided that it was not dangerous in the least and she had not harmed herself, "I am alright. Is that want you are asking? If I'm alright?"

Nodding, Kurdao placed his hand up, before repeating the complex phrase, "Daijoubu,"

"Die-gee-bu? she questioned unsure, completely captivated but the new lesson. It was new experience for her as both her parents were English speaking people, she had never learned any other languages besides a hint of Russian from Ana and a little British from her father when he returned from his travels; but this seemed to be the most exotic that she had come across. Sounding it out made it easier to pronounce but she still found herself unsure of the sound. Her answers did not sound correct compared to Kurado, but she was more then excited to be taught this new lesson,

"Alice?" Sir Douglas had called from the beginning of the hall, surrounded but a group of older men. Aware of Douglas' position and status, the men had no doubtingly been discussing money, wealth or something along those lines. Why had they decided to bother her?

"oh," Alice began, bowing to the gentlemen as they approached her. Feeling the uneasiness and fear that had doubted from the earlier revelation, she didn't wish to meet with him or come in any type of contact with him…ever if possible. But she knew that it was not in her power to chose or decide regardless of her position as the bride. A woman's place was by a male counterpart to protect and support her…but

"What are you doing with this commoner?" he asked again, placing a secure hand on her shoulder, before sending a look at _Kurado_,

Thrown slightly by the turn of the ship, Alice leaned onto Sir Douglas for support until the rocking had subsided. She didn't wish to continue this conversation, he had helped her and had taught her something new, if only for a couple of seconds; Sir Douglas did not need to belittle him so. "I was feeling slightly dizzy from the sway of the ship. He assisted me to get my balance,"

"Dear me, sweet Alice," Sir Douglas chuckled before turning toward Kurado, "If that is the case, I suppose I must thank you making sure my fiancée didn't come under any harm. Although you are a foreign resident, I hope you do not expect me to give you special treatment. As a commoner, you have no such right to touch someone of our class. Do you understand?"

Bowing Kurado, remained in the position, as Sir Marcus, one of the _older_ men (and a uncouth gentlemen if Alice had anything to say about it) begun laughing, "These Oriental performers are amazing, so obedient. This makes me curious to see how their women are,"

Offended by the comment, Alice refused to look at any of them. She didn't really hold an wish to be part of the members of this society with the ill-comments they let out as if it were nothing. Even performers, or Orientals as Sir Marcus called them, were humans, should they not be given the same rights? Could she even state that. Growing up she had neither cared for political or been taught in it, so she would image that she was not in a position to make a comment of any sort…then again, if it meant that she would have to tolerate Sir Marcus any longer, why would chose too?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Moving and developing a basement...o.O yesh. Enjoy this chapter

* * *

Yuri walked around the base of the ship, looking for anything that may cause him trauma later on in the day. On the upper level, there were twelve life boats, all of which he had punched holes in already and loosen the ropes supporting them. He was in no mood to let this plan go wrong. It was a terrible thing to be hungry; it makes reason go out the window. But for his crew of 20, he'd go through those lengths. He had sneaked his way up and down this ship and was pretty sure of where everything was and the easiest routes to every location. He had even found time to make a list of please he really…really…REALLY wanted to kill. He would be extremely content to rip the heads of many of these fat pompous morons. But he only needed to wait for a couple more hours, then he could kill them at the banquet and then for some, in their sleep.

Just a few more hours…

Heading back to the main level, Yuri began counting the waiters, the guest, everything he could, to secure that when everyone was killed, everyone was really dead. He didn't wish for any soul, regardless if it was a child or an old grandma, to escape and warn the authorities of pirates…not at all. He hates running from the so called law. He hated people in general…aside from his own little group. But the word was a cold and disgusting place and he grieved that he had remained on it when both parented had not.

Stopping shot when his ears picked up on the Groom of the Wedding, Yuri quickly ducked into an open doorway. He didn't like the Groom, the name of which completely eluded him but he had dubbed him the Groom just for the reason he wanted to kill him. Pressing his back against the door, Yuri waited patiently for the voices to die down, signaling that he was no longer there…but the voice remained at the same level. The conversations were about the typical topic of money, wealth. Yuri felt annoyance when their topic switched to the oriental race. Though he didn't really consider himself oriental, as he was only half, it was still annoying. Probably due to the influence Kurado had on him.

Moving aside when the door knob turned, he step so that he would be hidden by the door. Yuri fought to stay patient as he continued to listen to the conversation. Only a few hours…only a few hours.

Hold his breathe when a woman voice came about, Yuri listen closely drawn to the voice. Curious to see if it was the Bride he bumped into earlier, he felt his patience return.

"I wish to retire," she started simpley and before anything, made her way through the door,

"I shall see you later tonight then, Alice, at diner,"

"Yes," Alice answered. Yuri could now see her turn and curtsey to the gentlemen through the crack of the doorframe, before continue her walk, not even noticing his presence. He found himself attracted to her; she was so small in comparison to the majority of the women on this trip, her body not fully developed, but her form was still beauty. Then again it could be just him; maybe she was just pure innocent whereas he was a tainted demon.

The door closed behind her, and Yuri contemplated following her, but truly he didn't need anymore attention on himself. But he would need to make a note to warn his crew no to kill her, but to take her captive onto the ship. It would be a grave waste to have her killed, but he didn't wish to make her a pet…half out of fear for Karin.

Beside, there was still a ship full of people he should be counting…after all he only had a few more hours before the attack.


End file.
